Newsies Meets Redwing: Artemis' Story
by Artemis-chan of Redwing
Summary: Note: must read NMR:Gryffin's Story to understand! The Newsies begin work at a GS Camp in SWPA thourgh an exchange program of sorts. Many troubles ensue!
1. After All Fire

****

AN: Well, I can't believe I've taken on _another_ story. -_-;; However, this one is of great personal interest to me. For one thing, I write differently from Gryff, so don't expect mine to be in the same exact manner of hers. For my own sake, I'm trying to keep within her canon, because otherwise I'd drive myself nuts. This starts right around the end of Gryff's chapter 2. For those of you who have no idea what I'm talking about, check out Sydney Kiss's "Newsies Meets Redwing: Gryffin's Story." This is Artemis's story, and will follow her adventures during the time period. Wish me luck!

****

Disclaimer: Of all the things I own, I wish I could include this story and these characters. However, this is not the case, except for Artemis because, well, she's me. ^_^;; However, I plan on buying (read: stealing) the Golden Bed of Artemis one of these days. Just have to figure out how. ^_~

Artemis sighed. All Fire was wrapping up, and as much as she loved leading songs, teaching all of those little girls "Greentrees" for the nth time was a bit repetitive. They dismissed the units as per usual with "Kumbaya" and Artemis joined Laurel Oaks for the incredibly short trek to their unit.

"Artemis," Pixie began in a singsong voice, "what are you doing tonight?" Artemis grinned.

"I was just gonna hang out in my tent for a little while, until it's time for Taps," she responded. She looked at her Unit Leader. "Why, you need me to do anything?"

Pixie grinned in a way that made Artemis slightly nervous. "Could you tell the guys some of the rules? I gotta start getting the girls ready for bed, and you know how that is."

"Sure, Pixie." Artemis turned toward the Unit Shelter where the boys assigned to Laurel Oaks were sitting at a picnic table. She reached the table and sat on the end, providing her with a bit of a height advantage she wouldn't have had if they were standing.

"Okay boys, listen up. We've got some rules here, and you're going to have to follow them. First, you're not allowed near the camper tents unless the unit is absolutely empty of the little devils. Downtown gave us a notice that we're not even to hug campers this year." She paused. "Which kind of sucks, but anyway, back to what I was saying. Curfew for anyone under seventeen years old is eleven o'clock, seventeen and older is midnight. You guys'll be living in the Death Tent, so have fun. Jack, I believe you've got morning feed with Luna and Storm, so be sure to have them wake you up in the morning. Other than that, Wake-up bell is at seven, Hoppers at seven thirty, Flag at seven forty-five. You have to be at Flag every morning unless the unit decides to sleep in or you have been invited to a cook out breakfast." She looked up from her schpiel. "Any questions?"

Snitch, Bumlets, and Crutchy seemed to be in the sort of daze. Jack, however, raised an eyebrow. "Is dere any kind a' restrict'n on datin'?"

Artemis sighed. She'd been hoping she wouldn't have to answer that question. "Yes. Rules from Downtown state if you have a relationship at camp, make sure it's not known at camp, pretty much. No relationships between staff members while you're here, please." Jack's face had taken on a somewhat sour look, and Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Look," she said, "I don't make the rules. I just have to make sure you idiots don't screw up too bad." By this time the other boys had registered what she said. Seeing that she had better make her escape soon, she glanced at her watch hanging from the blue carabeener on her belt loops. "Well, looks like I've got to get ready for Taps. See ya!" Artemis turned and practically ran (no running in camp) to her tent. She knew it served as one of the few truly safe havens from any males in camp, and it provided her with a back way to Mary Lodge, where she kept her baritone.

Artemis grabbed her flashlight as she passed through her tent, and sigh in relief as she made her way to Mary. It wasn't that she didn't want the boys there, it was just…well, she could just see so many problems. She picked up her baritone and began walking towards the bridge. It was a nice night, the kind she usually enjoyed for playing Taps. Upon reaching her destination, Artemis sat down at the approximate middle of the structure, basking for a few moments in the soothing solitude of the Connoquenessing Creek. She knew Storm and Gryffin would not join her, they were both busy, and so the usual crowd diminished by two thirds. Sighing, Artemis played a heartfelt rendition of the traditionally military song. As she finished, she heard soft clapping coming from the end of the bridge.

"Who's there?" she asked, turning towards the sound.

"S'just me." She sighed. She really didn't want to deal with _any_ of the new boys tonight, but it was unavoidable…

"Hi Snitch. Why'd you come here?" Artemis sat back down, setting the bulky instrument next to her. Snitch sat on her other side.

"I'se kinda followed ya." Was it just her, or did he seem a bit bashful about that? A pleasant pause filled the night. "S'nice out heah." Despite herself, Artemis smiled.

"Yeah, it is." The only sound for a long time was the water rushing over the dam upstream.

************

Shitty ending, I know, but that's all I can do on opening nights except for sit in the staff houses or my tent, and the bridge is a much preferable option. Anyway, feedback is incredibly welcome. Love you all!


	2. Most of a Day at the Pool

**AN:** Hmm…this chapter is partially inspired by chats with Gryff, and brainstorming ideas for her story.  Yes, Gabby really does talk about a mile a minute incessantly, and we all just kind of grin and bear it.

**Shouts!**

**Lunar:** Darling, we'll make plans one of these days to get our beds back.  Until then, we'll just have to make do.  Umm…maybe next chapter?  This is mostly going to be from Artemis' POV, and since I really only saw you guys at meals and in bed…**shrugs** Love you though!

**Maddie:** Maddie…  But I'm not going to do that to you.  I'll take multiple reviews from you if you feel ones made at 3 AM are inappropriate. ^_^  And I'm only mean to him because I love him. ^_~

**Cassie:** Dear…I really don't know what to say to you.  I guess I'm glad you're reading this, and you're great fun to talk to hon.  See you Oct. 11! ^_~

**Christine:** Hey, I'll get my bed one way or another, trust me on that.  Of course you'll get him, I'm running on Gryff's canon here. ^_^;;  Thanks for the support!

**Gryffin:** Of course I told the guys about the "no-dating" thing.  I'm like that. ^_^;;  You didn't play Taps with me because you were too busy being mad at Blink.  Trust me, I got it all covered.  Love you!!

Artemis rolled over and buried herself deeper into her sleeping bag.  She could hear Luna and Storm getting ready for morning feed, and as usual it had woken her partially.  Within seconds she was once again fast asleep.

*************

When she awoke again, Artemis had no perception of what time it was.  She rolled towards the inside of her tent and looked down at the small, portable alarm clock her mother had gotten her.  It read 7:35.  Groaning, she got out of bed and began readying herself for breakfast.  Artemis threw on a red Pool Guard sweatshirt over her T-shirt and sweatpants and grabbed her large mug and a teabag.  Almost ready, she walked across the unit to The Haven.

She entered the bathrooms in the staff house/nursing station to find Jimmy Bubbles already there, drying her hair.  Artemis nodded a greeting to the older girl and began her minimal morning routine.  As she made herself slightly presentable, she thought about the previous.

It was almost curfew by the time Artemis and Snitch had returned to Laurel Oaks, and the rumors were certainly piled on the unfortunate pair at The Haven.  Really, though, nothing had happened.  They'd just sat in silence for a while, and then gone back to the unit.  Artemis shook her head and hoped that perhaps today would be better.

************

It took her until partway through the Flag ceremony to realize that Gryffin was not present.  Her unit was there, and the rest of the staff, but Gryff was missing.  Frowning, Artemis puzzled over this on the brief walk from Flag to breakfast.  She helped teach grace ("God Has Created A New Day") and resolutely sat down with Harmony.  She enjoyed a steaming mug of tea as Gryffin and Race walked up the path and into the Dining Hall.  Jack met them at the door and though she was too far to hear the conversation, it was obvious something had happened last night with regards to Gryffin.

Artemis returned her attention to her table.  "Harm," she asked, "when's the first group today?"  The older girl responded almost instantly.

"Ten.  Be there at nine thirty."  Artemis nodded and tried to decide what to do to pass the time.  She could always go watch a movie in Das Haven, or hang out in Mary, but neither of these options seemed really pleasant that morning.  She continued to mull over the issue as breakfast came to a close.

With a sigh, she followed Harmony to Mary.  Perhaps she'd get some writing done in the relative quiet.  She was stopped, however, by Snitch as soon as she walked outside.

"Hey, when do we'se hafta report foah da pool?"  She didn't blame him for his question, merely that he had to stop _her_.

Grumbling, she tried not to glare.  "Nine thirty."  Artemis  trudged down the path, over a tiny bit of No Sock Island, and the Flag Field to Mary Lodge.  The one thing she didn't need right now was to be bothered by people who didn't know what they were doing.  Not that she blamed Snitch.  She knew it was all Downtown's fault, and while it was nice to have boys other than Vash there, she just didn't know how these guys would end up being.

Snitch watched her walk off.  He considered running after her, but then realized that would probably just make her even more upset.  He returned to the Dining Hall ramp and observed several campers surrounding Bumlets.  The other boy seemed a bit overwhelmed and looked at Snitch pleadingly.  Snitch smiled and shook his head.  Bumlets was on his own for this one.

"That is a really cute picture," Snitch heard from behind him.  Not turning around, he continued to listen.

"I wish I had my camera, if for no other reason than to torture him with that later."  The second speaker laughed almost sadistically, and Snitch suppressed  a shudder.  How glad he was not to be in Bumlets place right now.

"I've got my camera!"  The third voice was accompanied by the jingling of a bunch of bells.  That had to be Pixie with her jingly belt.  There was a small flash, and only then did Snitch dare turn around.  Hermione and Rain huddled around Pixie and her little digital camera.  Snitch quickly killed his enthusiasm to see the photo, gave Bumlets an apologetic look, and walked quickly away from the Dining Hall.  Maybe he could spend the next half-hour plus hanging out with Swifty and Mush at whatever their unit was doing.

*******************

The sounds of The Clarks emanated loudly from the Guards' Room.  Snitch slowly approached the open gate to the pool deck.  Artemis sat on deck with Harmony, the both of them sitting on milk crates and writing in notebooks.  The two girls had already changed, Artemis into her little black bikini and Harmony into one of her blue one-pieces.  The door to the Guards' Room opened and Eeyore exited in her red and white checked bikini.  She nodded to Snitch.  "It's all yours," she said, motioning to the room.  He nodded and cautiously entered the room furnished with three orange-crate cubbies, two chairs, and a filing cabinet.

A quick glance at the schedule hanging on the bulletin board showed he was cleaning the bathrooms with Jem that morning.  He quickly got changed into a pair of blue swim trunks and grabbed his towel from the hook with his name above it as well at the broom from behind the door.  As he exited the Guards' Room he saw Vash coming up to the gate and quickly made his way to the other side of the shower house.  The other guy just creeped him out.  Jem was waiting for him at the bathrooms.

"You just need to sweep out the stalls, I did everything else already.  I'll be back over at the pool.  Just bring the broom back when you're done."  The Waterfront Director left him to finish the morning chores on his own.

******************

"Hey, Artemis, do you want a water balloon?"  Artemis tried not to wince as Gabby's voice came over the cinder block wall.  Gabby was nice enough, but the forty-eight year old lady chattered enough to drive anyone insane.  Harmony, occupying the other chair in the Guards' Room, gave Artemis a look of horror mixed with amusement and pity.

"You know, I talked to Spark-Yo about my balloons, and she go t me these really tough ones, they don't like to pop, you know, so you really have to throw them hard.  These ones are really good.  The old ones I had popped too easily, so I had to get new ones."  Artemis tried in vain to ignore Gabby, but unfortunately, she had to pee, and that required going to the bathrooms where Gabby was currently filling her water balloons.

Sighing, the younger girl put up a minimal conversation while using the facilities, and then helped Gabby fill some water balloons.

"You want to take one over with you?" Gabby asked her, grinning.  "You could hit Vash with it."

Artemis felt herself grinning as well.  The possibilities for attacks against her fellow staff members were definitely interesting.  She grabbed several water balloons.  "Thanks Gabby."

As she rounded the corner to the far gate (the one that they used to turn the slide on and off), Artemis spied Snitch teaching Badgework.  He half-sat against the ladder and lectured loudly on the correct way to use a PFD.  Artemis giggled evilly and set down three of the four balloons in her arms.  Snitch faced away from her, and a finger to her lips quieted any campers who saw her approaching.  Quietly, carefully, she raised her arms and threw the liquid-filled projectile at Snitch's feet.

It bounced and didn't break.  Artemis stared in shock at it.  Why didn't it break?  She quickly ran after it before it ran into something that could possibly pop it and threw it again at Snitch.  Same results.  She nearly screamed in frustration, except the campers were already giggling and giving her odd looks.

Snitch meanwhile, was trying valiantly to continue the lesson despite the campers' growing disinterest in him and growing interest in Artemis.  It wasn't that he really wanted to teach, but rather that he had to.  His position on the Guard Rotation indicated that it was his turn to teach, and now Artemis was disrupting that.  And that water balloon hurt.

Snitch stood, moving to stand over Artemis as she picked up the balloon once more.  The sunlight glared off his white tank that read GUARD on it.  He reached down and plucked the balloon from her hands.  It was a metallic silver, and the rubber was thicker than standard (not that he knew this).

Artemis saw Snitch examining the water balloon and a very, very evil idea formed itself in her mind.  Before she could back out of it, she stood, took a step back, and launched herself at Snitch's torso.  The glomp, while not powerful enough to knock them off their feet, effectively squashed the balloon between them.

A second later Artemis pulled back, picking broken balloon pieces off her suit.  The pool was silent, the campers waiting to see what Snitch's retribution would be.  They soon got their answer.  After staring in shock at what had happened, he turned to the campers.  "Don't evah, evah do dis," he said in a completely serious voice.  Then he picked Artemis with one arm beneath her knees and the other supporting her back, and tossed her easily into the pool.

She came up spluttering, her brown newsie hat soaked, her glasses askew, and a pout on her face.  "That's not very fair," she stated in a plaintive voice.  The population of the pool burst into laughter.

*******************

End chapter 2 

If'n you'd like ta review, go right ahead.  Reviews are more or less what keeps this thing running, as does badgering me about it online.


	3. Thoughts on Coworkers and Irritating Cam...

**AN:** Okay, this chapter covers the rest of Monday-day, and next chapter will probably be my version of Monday night/Tuesday morning.  Yay!  Still don't own my bed, but we're making plans on that. ^_~  And yes, the part in the beginning is taken almost verbatim from one of my days at camp.

**Shouts!**

**Cassie: ** Of course nothing happened, what kind of girl do you take me for?  And yes, I had to throw one balloon, hard, at the wall at the pool before it broke.  Jem didn't believe me.  And yes, I got thrown in the pool.  It actually happens not as often as I would've thought, given my size and throwability.  See you the 11th!

**Luna:**  I don't know why it reminds you of me and Pete at all. ^_~  You're not really in this chapter, but I'm working on.  Like I said, I really only see you guys a few times a day, so it's hard to write that.  I'll work on yours soon enough. ^_^

**Gryff:**  First off, there were campers!  I couldn't have him do that in front of the campers.  It's just not right.  And sides, I got to glomp him.  That's worth everything right there. ^_^  And you'd better keep writing that damned thing of yours.  Otherwise I'll be pissed.

**Maddie:**  Okay hon, first things first.  Don't get in trouble at school because of me.  And second, one review per chapter!  Or at least, make them different reviews. ^_^  Yes, you children needed taught about PFDs.  They're a pain in my butt too.  Oh yes, and you're quite evil in this chapter.  I think  you have it in for all of us counselors (at least the way we're writing you).

"Slide?"  The question, asked in a childishly innocent voice, broke through Artemis' thoughts on what to write next.  She looked up to see Pixie, dripping wet and crouching next to her as she (Artemis) was laying out on the deck.

"Pixie, I'm writing right now."  Artemis turned back to her little notebook.

"Slide?"  Artemis shook her head.  The voice turned slightly mournful.  "Slide?"  Artemis sighed.  She always fell for these kinds of things.  Stupid guilt complex.  As Pixie began to go back to the pool, Arty stood, took off her sunglasses, and checked to make sure she didn't have anything that water could damage on.

"Slide?" she called to Pixie.   The older girl turned around.

"Slide?" she asked.  Artemis nodded.

"Slide."

Pixie whooped.  "Slide!"  The two raced (while still walking-there were campers in the water) around to the water slide and took their places in the line.  While Pixie was in the water, it was not her unit's swim time.  That had been earlier in the afternoon.  Now, Christy's girls were enjoying the refreshing water on the blazing afternoon.  As the pair reached the top of the stairs, Artemis grinned and sighed loudly.

"I don't know how these campers can go that slow on the slide," she said, almost winking at Pixie.  The older girl picked up the hint.

"I thought they went pretty fast, Artemis."  Arty shook her head.

"They're slow, Pix.  They just don't know how to do it."  Their conversation had caught the attention of several nearby campers, and the girls at the front of the line waved Artemis and Pixie to the front.

"We want to see how you do it, Artemis," one said.

"Yeah, show us!" The adorable little girls all responded enthusiastically to this, and Artemis shrugged.

"Okay," she said as she gripped the swing bar and placed her feet strategically on the back portion of the basin.  Looking to see that all was clear in the water below, she swung almost violently from the bar and landed with a thump on the slide.  She quickly propped herself up on her right forearm and hip, providing minimal contact with the slide and speeding her down it.  This also curved her back along the single turn on the small slide.  She landed with a splash at the bottom to cheers from above.

Standing in the splash zone, she called out, "_That's_ how you go down the slide!"

****************

Snitch, sitting guard in the shallow end chair, tried not to keep an obvious eye on Artemis.  Ever since that morning, he'd had a lot to think about.  For some reason, it seemed like she was picking on him, but it was a teasing kind of thing.  Almost like she was deliberately trying to get him to notice her.  He hated to admit it, but it was working, if that was her plan.  He kept a scowl from his face and continued scanning the water.  It wouldn't do to scare the campers.

Something else nagged at him.  When he'd picked her up earlier, just before lunch, to throw her in the pool, he hadn't really wanted to let go.  Something about her just felt…right.  Sighing, he checked the clock for the fifth time in as many minutes and decided it was time for Last Call.

*******************

"So, do anyone else gots anytin ta say?"

Snitch felt the need to say something about the way he'd felt earlier but Specs beat him to speaking.

"Have any a you'se hoid anyt'in 'bout Luthien?"  Specs was never really one to speak out unless necessary, so the other boys gave his question a good deal of thought.

"Not really," Crutchy said after a brief silence.  "I know she's quiet, and she likes ta read."  He looked at Specs apologetically.  "Dat's all I knows."  The other guys nodded in agreement.  Luthien was one of the mysteries of camp, and it seemed Specs was a bit determined to discover her secrets.

Snitch sighed as the group broke up after that.  It seemed he wouldn't get to talk to the guys about it until later.

*********************

The grace: Stuffed Crust Pizza Grace.

The problem: camp no longer had any stuffed crust pizza.  It was homemade now.

The solution: change one word in the grace

Artemis held up her hand, signaling for quiet.  It didn't work.  Sighing, she grabbed her whistle from where it was tied to her belt loops.  The small, red Foxx40 whistle seemed innocuous but in actually produced enough sound to be heard at a wave pool.  She put it to her lips and blew.  Hard.  The resulting noise created instant silence.  Clamly, she place the whistle around her neck and spoke loudly to the snaked line of campers.  "Okay girls, we're going to teach you grace tonight, which is the Homemade Pizza Grace.  We're going to sing it, and then sing it line by line, and then everyone'll sing it together, the same way we teach almost every song here."  Artemis glanced to the sides to make sure there were others waiting to sing the grace.

"Homemade pizza is the bomb

I could eat it all day long.

Pepperoni or just cheese

Thank you God for feeding me."

A quick round of teaching that grace, and then staff entered the dining to stake their claims on hoppers and dining partners.  Artemis found herself heading a table hoppered by Maddie (who was an interesting story in her own right) and footed by Snitch.  She resigned herself to being ready for an interesting meal.

At some point during the meal, Maddie cast her a sly glance.  "Artemis," she began, "do you have a boyfriend right not?"  Artemis felt at the same time a sadness and intense incredulation.

"Maddie!" she cried, her eyes widening.  "No, I don't have a boyfriend.  I haven't had one since March."  The last part got her thinking about things she'd tried so hard to forget.

Maddie looked disappointed.  Artemis quirked an eyebrow at her, and the younger girl answered.  "I bet Cassie that you and Snitch were going out."  Both Head and Foot of the table cried out in indignation, eyes wide with shock.  Maddie giggled madly as half the dining hall turned to stare at them.  Artemis buried her head in her hands and in a small voice assigned post-meal jobs.  As soon as the table was cleaned, Artemis bolted for her tent.

That conversation had brought up things she wasn't too sure about.  Snitch had been giving her odd looks all the rest of the meal, too, as if he were thinking about what Maddie said too.  She reclined on her Golden Bed and spent some time thinking.

After the fiasco that had happened in March, she knew she didn't want to risk her heart like that again.  At least, not yet.  But there was something about Snitch that made her want to do just that.  He wasn't really cute, not in the modern sense.  He had a kind of charm, and it was the kind that screamed "I'm your type" to her.  And he _did_ look good in a suit…  She grinned at the mental image that produced.  Okay, so she was attracted to him, and wouldn't mind spending more time around him, but that didn't mean she wanted a boyfriend!

The sounds of Laurel Oaks returning to the unit broke her concentration, and she walked to the front of her tent to see what was going on.  Swifty, apparently having time off, had decided to escort Rain back to her unit, much to the delight of the hopelessly romantic campers.  Getting into the spirit of things, Artemis catcalled from her tent.  She laughed when Rain blushed a bit and Swifty winked rougishly at her.  She called "Behave yourselves, you two!" across the unit and ducked back into her tent.  Life was good when she got to tease her unit staff.

******************

_Snitch is a really good dancer._  The thought, while innocuous in and of itself, caused Artemis to check herself.  She sat in the back row of the Amp, watching the Newsies perform "The World Will Know."  What she hadn't realized until then was that she wasn't watching anyone on stage except for Snitch.  She bowed her head in thought, and didn't notice when the subject of said thoughts sat down next to her.

"Artemis?"  His voice broke through to her and while she didn't exactly raise her head to look at him, he held her undivided attention.  Trying not to show this, however, she grunted noncommittally.

"You'se okay?" _He notices me_ was her first thought.

"Yeah," she replied.  "Just tired.  It's been a long day."  Out of the corner of her eye she saw him nod agreement.  Testing a small theory forming in the back of her head, she leaned her shoulder and head against him, gauging his reaction.  He merely sat still, as if unsure about what to do.  Arty sighed internally.  It had been too much to hope that he'd do something either way about it.

She stood and stretched, cracking her back in the process.  Turning and smiling at Snitch, she offered him a hand.  "I'm heading over to the Haven to see what's up, wanna come?"

"Shoah," he said, taking her hand and walking with her to the staff house.

The movie playing at that moment was _Legally Blonde_ and Artemis nearly sighed.  She really had no desire to see the movie but at the same time not enough energy to hike up to Mary.  After a quick decision, she made a trip to the bathrooms and then went to her tent, joining Storm and Luna in their quest for lots of sleep.

Meanwhile, back in the Haven, Hermione began interrogating Snitch.  "What was _that_?"  Snitch just looked confused.

"What was what?" he asked.  Sometimes these girls made very little sense to him.

Hermione gestured toward Snitch, the door, and Laurel Oaks.  "That.  The whole you and Artemis thing.  What's going on there?"  Despite himself, Snitch blushed.

"Nuttin'.  We'se just talk a lot."  Hermione snorted and rolled her eyes.

"Uh-huh, and Guido's just a raccoon."  The staff sitting nearby, namely Pixie, Scout, Willow, and Vash, all laughed, minus Vash who felt he was above such things.**  Snitch, Bumlets, and Specs looked at them in confusion.

"Who's Guido?" Bumlets asked.  Willow, as most senior staff member, giggled as she answered.

"Guido's the camp 'coon.  He likes to get into garbage cans and Pack Out rooms as well as digging through book bags and plastic containers of food.  He has a thing for eating feminine products, but I'm sure you don't want to hear about that."

Snitch thought about her answer, and then blushed even harder as he realized what Hermione had actually said.  Mortified, he left quickly to the laughing of almost everyone else there.***

End chapter 3 

**In reality, he was too busy watching the movie and fantasizing to respond.

***This group did not include Vash, for the reason stated above.

Now what I need you all to do is be really, really nice and tell me what you think!


	4. Highlights on the Night Raid

**AN: **Well, I'm moving at a faster pace than Gryff darling, but then again, she's the one writing the original events.  I just provide my side.  This chapter takes us up through the end of Truth or Dare, just so you know. Next chapter starts the truly morning events.  I'm not really looking forward to writing that.

Shouts! 

**Maddie:** We make you evil for a purpose, honey.  Be happy you're even in it. ^_^  Glad you didn't get in trouble, and this chapter should make you happy. ^_^

**Cassie:** Yay!  I'll be seeing you next weekend, and hopefully by then I'll have another chapter posted. ^_^

**Gryffin:** Yes, the footnotes are scary, but necessary.  And no, I'm not going to add in anything about the staff wanting to kill me because I didn't know they wanted to kill me. ^_^;;  No one ever said anything, so it's not my fault.  Don't be so anal-retentive, I hate it when my own thing works against me.  Oh yes, Hermy is quite audacious, but we love her all the same. ^_^;

Sleep.  It was such a precious commodity.  That was why Artemis was incredibly reluctant to respond to the insistent poking to her side.  Groaning, she rolled over and groggily faced the perpetrator.

"Can I help you child?" she asked, vaguely recognizing Gryffin in the dark.  The older girl was grinning.

"Yeah, we're going to show some of the Newsies around camp.  Care to come?"  Artemis squeezed her eyes shut for a moment.

"It's past curfew.  Go to bed guys."  She could hear the grin in Gryffin's voice.

"Snitch is coming."  Dammit!  Gryff knew all of her buttons.

"Damn you."  She glared at the older girl.  "Okay, I'm coming."  Praying that it wasn't nearly so cold out as it had been, Artemis slipped from her nice, warm, comfortable sleeping bag into the cool night air.  She shoved her feet into her shoes and grabbed her red sweatshirt and GUARD jacket from the floor of her tent.

Outside, Snitch, Jack, Skittery, and Blink were just emerging from the Death Tent.  Not really paying any attention to anyone else in the party, Artemis followed Gryffin and an incredibly hyper Blink across the creek to Orchard.  When Gryff, Hermy, Kristan, and Eeyore left to find Christine and Brooke, Artemis sat down heavily on one of the picnic tables.  Snitch came over and sat next to her, and Artemis, despite her brief bout of awake-ness, leaned her head tiredly on his shoulder.  The group in the pavilion waited in silence until the others made their way back down the hill, and all entered the Log Cabin.

Inside, the lights went a long way towards waking Artemis up, and she soon started jabbering about the origins of the cabin.  "It was built not long after the American Revolution but the Critchlow brothers.  This part here," she indicated the area with the table, fridge, sink, and stove, "was added not very long ago, but the rest of it is the original cabin.  I'm surprised we haven't burned it down yet, with our record," she murmured.

Snitch looked intrigued.  "Whaddya mean?"  Artemis noticed that Spot was trying hard not to appear to be listening.  She raised her voice ever so slightly to accommodate him.

"Well, you see, for the eighty years this camp has been here, we've burned down our fair share of buildings.  First was one of the original staff lodging buildings," she said, ticking them off on her fingers.  "In that one the only things saved were photos of the Camp Director's boyfriend and her pet goldfish, and someone stepped on the goldfish in all the confusion.  Then came the original dining hall, which is that chimney you see on the way over here, in the Sports and Games field.

"So we decided to rebuild the dining hall over on the other side of the creek.  That one burned down in the seventies, I think, and they rebuilt right over it.  The last building we had burn down was Merry Lodge, in the eighties sometime.  We rebuilt and renamed it where it is now."

Snitch stared at her wide-eyed and Hermy sighed.  "Artemis, don't you have anything better to do than memorize that camp history binder?"

Artemis grinned.  "Nope."

Eeyore sighed and put an arm around Artemis' shoulders.  "Smarty smarty Smarty-Pants.  What are we going to do with you?"  Artemis laughed.

"Nothing, because there's nothing you _can_ do."  The others in the small room laughed softly, remembering to keep their voices down.  Brooke looked around curiously.

"Where's Gryffin and Blink?"  Artemis' eyes went wide, as did Kristan's.

"Five ta one they're makin out upstaihs," Race said.  Kristan nearly whooped.

"I'll take you on that, but if I win I get a kiss from Spot."  The leader of Brooklyn whipped his head toward them from where he'd been examining the bulletin board.  He looked as if he were going to protest, but a look from Race shut him up.  Kristan and Race clambered up the narrow, twisted staircase.

Artemis looked at the remaining staff members.  "Remind me not to get between those two when they're like that," she said.  Everyone returned to their previous activities and Jack called Artemis over to him.  Snitch followed without really meaning to.

"Artemis, I'se gots a question foah ya."  She nodded that he continue, holding in her sarcastic comments.  The later is became, the stronger the sarcasm generators became.  "Well, da t'ing is, I'se kinda likes Luna, 'cept she hates me."  Artemis pursed her lips in thought, then nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, she does.  She doesn't like you guys invading her barn, and she's really protective of her horses.  If you're gonna go after her, just don't piss her off, please?  She gets really, really pissy and likes to take it out on me, seeing as how I'm her walking therapist."  Artemis sighed.  "If that's all, I'm just gonna-"

The loud slam from the port-a-potties silenced the room.  Involuntarily she said, "SSHHHHH," and inwardly cringed at the loud sound.  The door shut again and as the footsteps wandered back up the path, the group in the cabin quickly cleaned up and exited.

Artemis paid only minor attention to the conversation as they walked down the path to the Corral.  Something about making faces, and Snitch teasing Jack, and then she was knocked to the ground by Jack.

"Dude!  What do you think you're doing?  Dat ain't cool, Jack, goin' aftah a guy's goil when 'e's jus' playin wid cha."  Jack may have knocked the wind from her, but Snitch's comment left her nearly breathless.  Despite that, she regained her cool quickly enough.

"'Your girl,' Snitch?"  Her voice was more…teasing than she would have liked it to be as he pulled her from the ground, but it did its job.

"I'd like yas ta be.  If you'll 'ave me."  His eyes met her, and understanding passed between them.  In a heartbeat, she repeated her actions of that morning, this time wrapping her arms around his neck.

"W00t!" she exclaimed, and kissed his cheek.  She wasn't yet ready for anything more.  He placed her back on the ground, one arm still around her waist.  She kept one arm around his, and the two walked to the Corral side by side.

***************

It was after three in the morning when they left the Corral.  Artemis, sitting next to Snitch and leaning her head on him, munched quietly on her sugar cookie.  The chocolate-chocolate chip ones just made her really thirsty.  She listened with amusement to the first round of questions, but Skittery's dare shocked her.  How could Eeyore do that?  Not…not yet, not at all preferably.  A quick idea came to her, and she whispered it in Snitch's ear.

"Kiss me, and then Skitts won't be your first kiss."  His whole face lit up.  She leaned in, closing the gap between them, and kissed him.  It was soft, and sweet, and short, and she pulled away feeling incredibly shy.  She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on them, smiling though none could see her face.  She didn't watch as her boy was kissed by his best friend.

*****************

Gryffin and Blink wandered off to the bathrooms and the rest of the group recovered from their shock.  It had been a powerful image, those two kissing like that, and Artemis snuggled in next to Snitch.  He draped an arm around her shoulders and back as the game continued.

"Artemis, truth or dare?" Kristan asked, grinning evilly.  The older girl thought for a moment, then responded with Truth.

"Okay.  Are you ticklish?"  Artemis' eyes went wide.  In actuality, she was incredibly ticklish, having a reputation to curl up into a fetal ball and/or convulse wildly.  She considered lying, but knew that all of the staff knew how ticklish she was.

Glaring fiercely at Kristan, Artemis replied, "Yes," in a terse voice.  Hermione laughed loudly and poked Artemis in the side.  Artemis yelped and jumped, twisting her body so as to make her side less accessible to Hermy.  She pouted at the circle as they laughed.

"You guys are mean, you know that?"  Her comment just caused more laughter but also earned her a hug from Snitch.  As she looked at him, the game continued.

End chapter 4 

Just be nice and review, that's all I ask!


	5. The Painful Morning After

****

AN: Wow, this chapter gets a bit deep. I don't think I'm good at dialogue, so I don't really write much of it, in case you haven't noticed. ^_^ Umm…I really only hit a few things in this chapter. Next one's the fun one. ^___________^ Snitch is going to have a few problems gaining Artemis' trust again. ^_~

****

Shouts!

Gryff: Ach, I don't know what to say to you. I know some of what you have planned, and you know what I've got planned (I think). We just need to talk soon. ^_^

****

Maddie: I'm glad you liked that one. ^_^ It made me feel all warm and fuzzy too.

****

Cassie: Yeah, I've got the Camp History binder practically memorized. ^_^;; Is much fun, especially when I can just spout off random facts like that. All that history was off the top of my head.

****

Christine: You don't know that! And yes, it's fun getting the stuff Gryff doesn't cover. ^_^

****

Kristan: Eh, I'll get to you eventually. I'm gonna try to work in something with you and Snipeshooter at the pool…? It'll be fun, trust me. ^_^

A few girls from Laurel Oaks showed up, along with Rain. Swifty, apparently an early riser, brought the half-dozen girls from Sunny Banks, and Gryffin and Blink brought the girls from Trails End. Artemis, having been entrusted with the spare set of pool keys by Harmony the night before, opened the gate and subsequently the shower room door, telling the girls they could enter. Normally she didn't volunteer for Polar Bear, prefering the Midnight Swims, but there weren't any this week. So, she'd volunteered Polar Bear with Eeyore and Vash.

Now, it just happened that Snitch was there, too. And Artemis would rather have Snitch there than Vash, any day. She settled in on one of the three milk crates and Snitch and Eeyore took flanking positions. Swifty and Rain sat close discussing their respective lives, and Gryffin sat leaning against the fence, Blink's head in her lap.

The girls played quietly as Artemis huddled into her sweatshirt, mug of tea-thank God for tea-grasped in both hands. She'd grabbed her whistle earlier, not that she planned on using it much. Eeyore, however, hadn't planned that far ahead.

"Shit," she muttered. Louder, she said, "Damn, I need my whistle. I'll be back in a second Arty." Artemis nodded, trying to keep her eyes open and on the water. Eeyore's frantic half-scream woke them all up. She burst out of the Guards' Room and raced to Gryffin. Gryffin coaxed the story out of her while Artemis continued doing her job…and shuddered when she heard. That was just…_wrong_.

As Eeyore was calming down, Orchard showed up for once in their lives. Nike entered the pool area with her usually audacity. Artemis relayed what had just happened to her, and Nike grew first shocked and then, when she saw Vash at the other end of the pool, an almost malicious smile appeared on her face.

Artemis tried desperately to ignore the brutal conversation at the other end of the pool, and when things got louder, she quickly called the girls out of the pool. As they exited, she turned to Snitch, who was still lying half-asleep against her. She quickly kissed his cheek. "Snitch? You gotta get up now, it's almost time for Flag."

Snitch blinked groggily, rubbed his eyes, and stretched quietly. "Okay," he said softly as he stood and pulled Artemis up after him. He pulled a little too hard and she stumbled into him. Taking advantage of the situation, he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a quick hug.

Pixie, who was bringing the rest of Laurel Oaks to Flag, smiled when she saw Artemis and Snitch hugging on the deck. It made her think back to last night…she blushed and looked at Bumlets. He was an excellent dancer and singer, and having a theater group this session with him was wonderful. They'd been up late last night, talking over staging techniques, and, well, they'd been discussing stage kisses.

She'd said something about stage kisses not being real if it were the first time the couple had kissed. Bumlets had responded with a searing kiss for her, one that took her breath away and sped her heart up. She'd been forced to concede the point to him.

****************

Jem called an emergency meeting of the Pool staff immediately after breakfast. Eeyore had told her the story, and now the WD was determined to figure out what exactly had happened. Artemis, sensing this meeting would not likely involve her much, grabbed her pillow from the Guards' Room,** pulled her towel down from the fence, and set up on the deck to catch a little nap time. Their first group was not until the afternoon, so when Nike showed up, Artemis was a bit surprised.

"Whatcha here for, Nike?" The older girl was standing at the gate and Artemis was facing her. She merely pointed to behind Artemis, and the younger girl made the mistake of looking. Vash's disgustingly hairy back was bared for all the world to see, and his red swim trunks were sliding down his back…revealing a large, hairy plumber's crack. It was foul.

"Oh God!" Artemis quietly exclaimed, whipping her head back around. Nike nodded and grinned widely. "Is it just me," she said loudly, "or is there a bit of a BREEZE here?" Artemis' eyes widened and she put her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter. That was so typical of Nike.

*******************

Artemis sat with Luna at lunch that day. The other girl, while normally occupied with her own problems (ie running the barn), noticed her friend's distress. She herself had the afternoon off, and decided that sleep and talking to Artemis were the only two things she'd get done before dinner.

The young blond had withdrawn into herself. She couldn't believe Snitch had said that to her. Especially after…March. She'd had her heart broken then, and now, someone was doing it again. He looked so young, and she didn't blame him. She was too jaded, too cynical. Swallowing, she kept the tears at bay until her table, Giggle Patties and all, was dismissed. Luna, for once, took over the duties of Head and let Artemis return to their tent. There, the tears began to flow.

By the time Luna arrived, Artemis was sobbing quite heartily into her pillows. Luna sat on the edge of Artemis' bed and calmingly rubbed her hand in circles on her back.

"S'just not fair," she mumbled into the pillows. "I don't need this again, I thought I went through it once already." Luna sighed.

"Boys are jackasses and not worth your time, honey." This, rather than comforting her, caused Artemis to cry harder. Luna sighed. It would be a long afternoon, and that nap looked long in coming.

****

End Chapter 5

Just be nice, please!


	6. Making Up Is Hard To Do

****

AN: Okay, first things first. I missed a footnote last chapter. It would have said that yes, I do keep a tiny little foam pillow in the Guards' Room. Has my name on it and everything. ^_^ Second, this chapter was very emotional for me to write. It brought up things I've tried not to think about for 6 months now. Just want some feedback on how I wrote it, though.

****

Shouts!

Maddie: Yeah, sorry about the confusion. However, I _do_ state in the summary that you need to have read Gryff's to understand mine. ^_^;;

****

Cassie: Okay, I'm going to respond to one of the few parts of that I understood. Yeah, I'll see you in a few days, and yes, guys are jerks.

****

Gryffin: Okay honey, here's the next chapter for you. ^_^ Hope you like it, and I'm glad you like this so much. ^_^ It really means a lot to me.

Why did he have to say that? He's the first guy I've trusted since Dan, and now…now I get my heart broken again…The thoughts ran continuously through Artemis' head that afternoon. Her headphones blasted then end song to Final Fantasy X on repeat in her ears. She knew she needed to go work soon, but at the moment, she didn't really care. There was an hour on no campers at 1:30, and she went on the Deep chair at 2:30. Snitch was ahead of her in the rotation…_No! Don't think of him!_

She looked at the clock. 2:20. With a sigh, she dragged herself from the bed. Luna had, for once, gone to the pool, and Artemis knew that if Barn Staff were there, things had to be interesting.

*******************

It was boring. Those were the only words to describe the Pool right now. Mind, Trails End was there, and that meant Gryffin was keeping her company while she sat in the white plastic chair at the bottom of the slide, but the sun was bright and hot and the girls, especially Maddie and Cassie, insisted on trying to splash her. At this point, though, Artemis just didn't really care.

Though she tried not to look, she would be lying if she said she didn't notice when Snitch returned from practice. He looked rather troubled, but again, she wasn't _trying_ to look. He just happened to pass within her field of vision. Gryffin noticed Artemis trying not to look at Snitch and sighed. She'd heard, briefly, about the couple's conversation and wondered how Snitch could be such a complete idiot.

Snitch, meanwhile, was thinking over his conversation with Skittery not long before. He'd been wrong, apparently. He wasn't _really_ attracted to Skittery; they were friends, nothing more. Now, however, he'd probably made one of the biggest mistakes in his life and he didn't have the slightest clue on how to win Artemis back. Why did he have to be such an idiot?

He nearly punched the wall in frustration. Stopping himself, Snitch instead tore off his shirt and shoes and grabbed a pair of goggles from the bucket. He knew of no better way than to swim his frustrations off. The laps started quick and furious, quickly wearing away his anger energy. Before long, his pace evened out to a smooth freestyle as he mulled over possible ways to win the girl of his dreams back into his arms.

*********************

"Hey, Harm, you showerin?" Harmony smiled and sighed.

"Nah, I did that earlier this afternoon. I think the shower's all yours." Artemis nodded and smiled at her friend, though it didn't quite reach her whole face.

"Thanks, just leave the gate unlocked and I'll close up when I'm done. I've got a cookout at Trails End tonight."

"That's fine. I'll see you tonight in Mary, maybe?"

"Yeah. See ya!" Artemis walked resolutely to the Guards' Room (it was empty) and chose a CD to listen to while she showered and shaved. "No…no…no…yeah. This one'll do." She pulled a CD labeled The Sounds. It had been a birthday gift from her Swedish penpal, and the music was sufficiently dark for her mood (while still being camper appropriate).

She changed the CD in the player and went into the shower room, washing her hair. When it came time to shave her legs, Artemis exited the shower room, emptied the bucket of extra goggles, filled it with pool water, grabbed her razor, and sat down on a milk crate on the deck. At camp, it was one of the few ways to shave safely.

Artemis was singing along loudly with her CD when Snitch approached her. She immediately stopped singing and focused on shaving her legs. Snitch took a seat on the milk crate next to hers and looked at her.

"Artemis, I'sa needs ta talk ta yah." She took a deep, almost shaking breath.

"That's what you said this morning, and I got my fucking heart broken then." She blinked back the tears that were threatening to fall and continued shaving, moving onto her other leg.

"And I'se sorry 'bout dat. But…I'se knows ya not too keen on me righ' now, but…" He couldn't seem to get the words out. Artemis grew impatient as the silence lengthened.

"What, Snitch?" Her voice was cold and her gaze stayed on the deck. The waning sun highlighted everything in tones of gold, he noticed, and it brought out the faint natural highlights in her hair.

"Well, I talked wit' Skitts dis aftahnoon. And we figuahed dat I'se not really intr'sted in 'im." His own gaze dropped to the deck at his feet, following an ant making its way over the concrete. "I'se wants ya back, Artemis."

The silence lasted nearly the entire song. Finally, Artemis looked at him, tears in her eyes. "And why the hell should I do that?" she choked out.

"'Cause…'cause I'se don' really wants ta hurt ya. An'…an' I tinks I loves ya."

"Don't say that!" The tears were heavy in her eyes now, and she glared furiously at him. "The last guy who said that to me broke my heart, and it wasn't you, don't worry." The pain of that memory several months before welled up in her, and she broke down in sobs. Her head fell to her hands and Snitch, seeing a possible problem, grabbed her razor out of her hand. Throwing it aside, he pulled her to his chest, praying she would be okay and not kill him for this afterwards.

He slowly stroked her hair and whispered soothing words to her. It took her a few minutes before she was calm enough to stand, shakily, and walk back to the shower room. Snitch followed a few steps behind. At the door Artemis paused.

"I don't know that I'm completely over this yet," she said, facing forward. "But I'm willing to give it a try." She could bear to look at his face and instead rinsed herself off with hot water (and the best water pressure in the entire camp) one last time. It was all she could do to not look at him in the doorway, watching her. Artemis grabbed her remaining shower stuff, put it in its basket, and just barely shoved it up on the top of the cinder block wall separating the Guards' Room and the shower room. As she lowered herself to the ground, Snitch grabbed her arms and pulled her to him in a kiss.

It was passionate, holding all the pent-up emotions of the day, and Artemis responded hesitantly at first. Snitch held her close, and he emanated warmth and safety… Artemis felt herself responding more thoroughly to his kiss. The wind, kicking up at one of its random moments, blew the door shut. Artemis broke the kiss and looked at the door.

"If that's not a sign, I don't know what is," she murmured, leaning into Snitch's embrace. He held her tight, running a hand slowly up and down her back.

"S'almos' time foah dinnah, ya know," he said gently, gazing down at Artemis. She nodded contentedly a few times, and then went rigid. Her eyes flew open.

"Dinner! Shit, we're supposed to be in Trails End for dinner!" She rushed to the Guards' Room to change, leaving Snitch standing in the shower room slightly bewildered.

*********************

They arrived late for campfire stew, but made up for it by helping to clean up afterwards. Thank God neither of them were on after dinner. Afterwards, Artemis and Snitch walked slowly back to their unit by way of the horse trail. This was not the smartest idea in the world, since it was, after all, a trail day and the Barn had an evening group. However, the gods liked them and did not send any trail groups down the path. As they neared Laurel Oaks, the shouts of the random campers reached their ears. Artemis grimaced.

"What's wrong?" Snitch asked. Artemis winced as she heard another shout.

"They're playing in their unit, and can you just imagine what Findaly and Katie are going to say when they see us?" He wore a puzzled look on his face.

"Findlay and Katie?" Artemis sighed.

"Katie's a former Weasel and regular camper. Findlay, on the other hand, shows up about five times a summer and wants to work here even though she's only twelve." Snitch nodded in slight understanding.

"I takes it dey knows ya pretty well, den?" Artemis nodded.

"Oh yeah." They had reached the Haven porch and braced themselves for the teasing of the residents of the unit. Surprisingly, no one really said anything, though Bumlets and Crutchy did give the pair some very suggestive looks. Artemis' Death Glare had little effect on them, but she put it down to their not having been under the influence of her ten deadly weapons, the Claws of Death.

"This way," She said suddenly, pulling Snitch toward the staff tents. He was confused at first, until he saw they were heading behind the tents-to the cement slab on Sewer Hill. The sun was still low in the sky, though the first stars could be seen along the eastern horizon.

They sat there, in each others' arms, well into the night, just gazing at the stars and occasionally sneaking quick kisses.

****

End chapter 6

__

Please review. I really want feedback on this one.


	7. Staff Interlude 1

****

AN: Okay, brief deviation from normal here. A look at some other things going on at camp on Tuesday day and night. Fun times! Oh yeah, I don't own anything mentioned here, just to reiterate.

****

Shouts!

L33T Pilgrim: Thanks for the review, Erik! Hope you keep reading this!

****

Kid Blink's Twiggy: Oi, Maddie, I'm gonna have to do something about your name. ^_^;; Yes, I know it was easy, but I had to follow Gryff's timeline here.

****

Spottysgirl: Of COURSE we're not sitting in the stinging nettle. As if I'd be so stupid as to do that.

****

Storm-A: I love you!

****

Jsgirl2005: I work at Camp Redwing, in SWPA. And unfortunately, we usually don't have boys working with us. Gryffin and myself just like to indulge in fantasy. ^_^;;

****

Gryffin: I forgot I said that! My bad. ^_^;; I have so much fun writing this! And you know it, too. ^_~

****

Lunar: Here's a shout for you. ^_^ I've missed you reading this hon, I really have. I love it when you read! ^_^ And yes, I know you'd be at Snitch jugular and so forth, but I'm trying to tone that down just a bit. Say that I convinced you not to. ^_^;;

****

Brownie: I'm so honored! I know you've been reviewing Gryffin's story. Yes, I really did work with Vash, and he was incredibly creepy. I avoided him as much as possible during the latter part of the summer. Thanks for the compliments, hon! And here's your update, short as it is. ^_^

****

Staff Interlude: A Look At Everyone Else's Problems

Luna stared at the barn wall in frustration. After that stunt Jack had pulled in pool that afternoon, she'd been reevaluating how she felt about him, but…he was still acting like an ass around the Barn. She could not, however, just blow up at him in front of the campers, and he was helping Moss teach grooming at the moment. The temperature was dropping, though not by much, due to the gorgeous setting sun.

She thought briefly about Artemis. The other girl had not been to dinner, and Luna was slightly worried. It wasn't like Arty skipped meals often, but then again, she could have gone to a cook-out. Luna's face grew dark. It was really only at her friend's behest that she hadn't had Snitch up against the wall by the throat and threatening to castrate him. It was also because of Artemis she'd gone swimming that afternoon. The other girl had fallen asleep for a bit, and Luna took the time to see what everyone else was doing.

She sighed. Life was so frickin complicated right now. Why couldn't Jack have happened some other summer, when she wasn't so bothered by obligations?

*********************

The last rack of dishes came to rest heavily on the metal counter. Snoddy sighed with relief. Now he could get out of that hot, stuffy kitchen for at least a little while to put the dishes away and sweep and mop the floors with PB and Sailor Moon. He vaulted neatly over the counter, missing the rack by inches.

"Yeah, _you're_ cool. They made doors for a reason there, chief." PB's astoundingly sarcastic comment made Snoddy turn to her and grin.

"Doors ah foah noimal people." Peebs merely shook her head and smiled.

"Whatever. You're as bad as Artemis sometimes, the way you act." Snoddy sent a questioning glance her way, but Peebs had already returned to sweeping the rather dirty dining hall floor. He shrugged it off and set about to finish storing the dishes properly.

PB looked at Snoddy surreptitiously from her sweeping. He wasn't bad looking, she had to give him that. And he could dance. And sing. Now she just had to wonder if she could get him to sing some of the more outrageous songs she knew. Grinning widely, she began singing in a loud voice.

__

"We run we jump we swim and play.

We row and go on trips.

But the things that last forever are our dear friend Chips.

Camp Anawana, we hold you in our hearts,

And when we think about you

IT MAKES ME WANNA FART!"

PB giggled and laughed insanely. Her favorite TV shows were from the early 90's and the Nickelodeon channel, and a CD from her Secret Pal last year had nearly all of her favorite show themes on it, including the one from _Salute Your Shorts_. She could sense the odd looks she was earning from Snoddy, but she ignored them. If she didn't scare him away with her antics, then he was worth her time.

********************

Nike watched Davey from across the cabin. She wasn't really sure what to make of him. He was cute, yes, but a lot of the time it seemed like he had a stick up his ass. He was so…uptight about everything. She was almost ready to start at him with more than her usual frustrated sarcasm, but at the same time she felt kind of bad about it, and it bothered her. She didn't normally give a shit what others thought of her smart mouth.

At the moment, Dave was reading. Reading! She couldn't even understand the title of the book. At least when other people on staff read, it was more interesting stuff than that. Nike sighed loudly, rolled her eyes, and stood. She tried not to notice the way Davey watched her as she left the cabin, or that he stood and followed soon after.

Nike stood by the railroad ties outside the cabin, thinking. Davey stopped about five feet away. "Nike, what's wrong?" he asked softly.

She shot him a scathing glare. "Why do you want to know?" Davey took a deep breath, calming his nerves.

"Because I'm starting to care about you, and I want to know more about you." Nike turned completely to face him.

"You can't say that!" she said fiercely. "You don't know me, you don't know anything about me." She turned and walked up the hill to her tent, leaving Davey standing dumbfounded outside the cabin.

****

End Staff Interlude

Reviews please?


	8. A Whole Lotta Schtuff

**AN:** Wow, you guys get a longer chapter than usual.  I apologize for the delay in getting this chapter up.  It was just slow and lazy writing on my part, but I _have_ been busy.  Marching band season is over, as is volleyball, so that's two less activities to tie up my time.  However, in a few weeks swimming starts and that's just tiring. ^_^;;  I'll keep working on this, honest, though.

**Shouts!**

**Lunar:** Enjoy this chappie hon.  I think you need it. ^_^

**Gryffin-child:** I don't write random scary things!  At least, not most of the time. ^_^;;  Love you hon!

**Brownie/Melody:** Glad I could bring some light to others.  I 3 reviews!  And I 3 old school Nickelodeon!  Those shows absolutely rocked, and everything they've got on now just sucks.

**Maddie:** Well, child, if that's all you say, then this is all you get. ^_~

**Christine:** Love you and miss you hon!  Glad you liked how I wrote Nike. ^_^  Reviews make me smile, and here's your update!

**Cassie:**  That is seriously almost the weirdest review I have ever received.  Love you still child.  Hope you like this chapter better!

The day was beautiful, and Artemis felt she couldn't be any happier.  She smiled shyly at Snitch when she entered the Haven with him that morning.  Last night, they'd stayed out until curfew just sitting on Sewer Hill, and her dreams were just wonderful that night.  She was, in short, in a very, very good mood.

As she walked out of the Haven she saw Pixie rounding up her campers for Flag.  "Morning Pixie!" Artemis half-yelled cheerfully across the unit.  Pixie looked at her and smiled.

"Good morning Artemis!" she yelled in return.  The two girls grinned at each other in a manner widely considered maniacal by the campers.  Findlay and Katie shot each other looks of slight fear and understanding.  They'd both been campers long enough to know that part of the prerequisite to working at Redwing was being partially insane.  Those who didn't fit that soon dropped out of the program, as it were.

Artemis shivered in the cool morning air as she walked briskly to the pool.  Several members of Barn staff lay in various states of consciousness on the concrete walkway around the shower house/changing room.  Storm leaned against the wall facing the morning sun with her eyes closed, Boots on one side and her book bag on the other.  Artemis giggled when she saw that Boots was trying his hardest not to fall asleep again by blinking madly.  Smiling, she left them alone and turned the corner towards the bathrooms.

Luna lay there, her head in Jack's lap as he leaned against the wall.  Though his eyes were closed, his hand softly stroked her hair.  Luna was smiling slightly in her sleep and Artemis couldn't help but smile as well.  They looked so cute together!  Arty resolved to corner her best friend about _that_ later.

A familiar presence wrapped his arms around her waist and Artemis leaned back against Snitch's chest.  "Moinin'," he said softly into her ear.

"Morning," she whispered back.  He hugged her tightly for a moment.  Quietly, slowly, she pulled out of his arms a bit and led him around to the bathroom alcove.  There, the only people who could really see them were the residents of Sunnybanks.  Artemis turned to face him and buried her face in the crook of Snitch's shoulder.  He was warm and comfortable, and she was highly disinclined to move from her spot.

Five minutes later she half-leaned on Snitch as they walked into Flag.  "You know," she said groggily as the line moved slowly forwards, "I was actually awake this morning until you showed up."

"So you'se sayin I'se makes ya tired?"  Artemis squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again, trying to blink herself awake.

"Yeah."  After a moment of Snitch grinning at her, she realized just what she'd implied in that statement.  "No!  Not like that!"  She would have said more, but they passed through the Gate of Silence just then.  The look she gave him, however, promised revenge.

********************

Artemis worriedly watched Gryffin walk off with Eeyore and Luthien.  The older girl was acting very strange this morning, but Artemis knew better than to follow her if she felt like being by herself.  She stood in thought and was only brought out of it by Snitch poking her shoulder.  He was aware of her ticklishness but knew that now was not the time to take advantage of it.

"Whassa mattah?"  Artemis shook her head.  Gryffin had, of course, told her the problem, but she didn't think Snitch was ready to hear about Gryff's stubbornness and Blink's ignorance.

"Nothin, just worryin' about Gryff-child.  She's kinda upset this morning."  Snitch nodded and threw his arm around her shoulders.

"So, we'se got a group at nine.  Whaddya wanna do 'til then?"  Artemis smiled evilly.

"Well, I know what I _wanna_ do, but I don't think it's exactly allowed on camp property," she said with a wink as they began walking towards the Pool.  "Besides, it's almost time to report anyway."  Jem was opening up the gate as they arrived.  Artemis went to the Guards' Room and check the roatation schedule.  Jem and Harmony, for whatever the reason, had decided to put Snitch and Artemis together for chores that morning, cleaning the changing room.

"Wha' do I'se got dis moining?" Snitch asked from the doorway.  Artemis smiled at him.

"We've got changing room," she said as she picked up the bottle of bleach.  "I'll bleach if you wanna get the hose."  Artemis disappeared into the shower room.  Snitch grinned as he unraveled the hose and followed her.

Inside, Artemis was splashing bleach around the shower room and changing room and that little room in between where they stored the campers' bracelets.  Once she put the cap back on the bottle, Snitch walked swiftly up to her and kissed her.  Surprised, Artemis only kissed back for a few seconds before breaking it.

"Not here," she said softly.  "We could get caught, and…I'm not risking my job just for a few kisses, as nice as they are."  Seeing his face fall just a bit, she quickly said, "I'll make it up to you, promise."

"When?" he asked curiously.

"How about tonight?" she replied, thinking quickly.  He nodded, and at that moment the opening strains of "Copa Cabana" began blasting from the stereo.  Artemis immediately started half swaying, half dancing to the music, and began to sing along when the words came on.  Snitch shook his head with a smile.

**********************

Artemis arrived a little early for her shift in order to give herself enough time to change into her suit.  It was actually rather chilly, so she picked up her faded red one-piece suit.  It had actually belonged to one of her sisters the previous summer, and she'd pilfered it.  The peeling label at her hip red "LIFEGUARD" and Artemis sighed when she realized how unflattering the suit design was.  Not that she often cared about these things.

Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around her waist, Artemis went to sit with Gryffin.  "How are you hon?"

Gryffin scowled at the pool deck.  "Perfectly shitty," she mumbled so that the campers couldn't hear.  Artemis noticed that the other girl was partially wet.  Looking at the pool, she saw Maddie and Cassie grinning at them from the shallower portion of the deep end.

"They get ya?" she asked, nodding her head in the direction of the campers.  The older girl nearly growled an affirmative.  Artemis sighed.  She rose, glanced at the clock, and figured she could change the CD before she went on.  A quick change to her R4|\|D0|\/|^2 CD put her into the chair with the strains of the Strongbadia National Anthem.  She grinned at Snitch, who had just moved to the shallow end chair.  He winked back, and Artemis felt herself flushing, then shivering.  Damn cold winds!

Slowly, ever so slowly, the half-hour passed and the pool was cleared of the terrors from Trails End.  Artemis was shivering worse now, so that she could barely reach the Guards' Room to get her sweatshirt and sweatpants.  Snitch, seeing that she wasn't moving quickly at all, approached her from behind, picked her up, and carried her the rest of the way to the Guards' Room.**

His warmth readily seeped through her skin as he held her close, setting her feet on the cold stone floor and nudging the door just a bit further closed.  She snuggled close to him, relishing the comfort he was offering.  After a few moments, Artemis pulled reluctantly away.  She turned to her clothes stuffed in her cubby.

"When," she muttered, pulling out her sweatpants, "did it get so effing _cold?"  Snitch shrugged, sitting down in the white plastic chair.***  Artemis growled in frustration, hunting for her sweatshirt still.  Snitch watched in amusement, wondering when she'd realize she didn't wear one to the pool that morning, nor was there one left from earlier that week._

**********************

"You mean Blink is gonna sing "You've Lost That Lovin' Feeling" to Gryff-child at dinner?"  Artemis was staring at Snitch in shock as he told her what had happened at the boys' practice that afternoon.  Snitch nodded.

"Dat's what he said, and we'se all gonna help him."  Artemis' eyes widened.

"Please, can I help you guys?  Please?"  Her face took on a pleading look and Snitch couldn't refuse.

"Shoah.  I trust you'se knows da woids?"  Artemis nodded vehemently.  She was starting to feel rather hyper, and that wasn't necessarily a good thing.  Gryffin was going to _kill_ her after dinner.

**********************

Artemis grinned evilly when Blink and Mush started their act.  It was so cute!  When the chorus came, she stood with the rest of the boys and approached the trio.  This was so much fun!  Even Gryff's look of promised pain did nothing to deter her.  By the time Blink kissed Gryffin, Artemis was in full-blown giggle mode.  She leaned on Snitch for support, awed by the absolute cuteness of the scene.

Finally, all settled down as the meal started, but not for long.  The sudden, pouring rain caused Gryffin to race back to Trails End.  In the older girl's absence, Artemis was left in charge of the table.  "So, children, how was your day?"  The campers gave near-monosyllabic answers.  Cinders was too busy eating to respond.

"Well, mine was productive," Blink said with a grin.  Artemis rolled her eyes.

"We kinda figured that one, Blink.  I just can't believe that stunt you pulled actually worked."  Blink gave her a puzzled look.

"Why wouldn' it?"

"Blink, child, there are just things you don't understand, and I'm not going to go into them now."  

"Child?  I'se ain' a child."

"Blink, I call everyone child at one point or another.  Some, like Gryff, I call child for longer periods of time."  With that, Artemis dug into her meal, hoping to finish soon.  Not that she was eating a whole lot.  She didn't usually.  She just never really felt overly hungry at meals.  Add to the fact that she _never_ ate salads, and one could see how this meal would be a quick one.

Artemis looked out at the pouring rain.  _I wonder when Gryff's gonna get back?_ She thought.  The meal was winding down, and Artemis sent their hopper up for dessert.  The child came back with a platter of vanilla cake.  "W00t!  Vanilla cake!"  The campers giggled at their Foot's randomness.  At that moment Gryffin sat back down at the table, as wet as if she'd just jumped into the pool with her clothes on.

"Hey Arty, could I have some milk?"  Artemis automatically answered.

"No."

"Please, Arty, can I have some milk?"  She could hear the pleading in Gryffin's voice and knew that even if she, Artemis, said no again, she'd get up and get it anyway with some playful grumbling.

"No."  Artemis picked up a piece of cake and held it between her thumb and mimddle finger.  Yay for not using silverware!  She looked up as Cinders stood.

"Where're ya going, Cinders?"  The other girl didn't answer and kept walking towards the milk cooler.  "Cinders, sit down.  I'm going to go get her milk."  Again, the younger girl did not answer.  "Cinders!  Sit down!  I'm the Foot, it's my job!"  Artemis stood, cake in hand, and began walking swiftly to the milk cooler, trying to beat Cinders.  Too late, she tried to stop herself and slipped on the slick dining hall floor.

She fell flat on her back.  Immediately she felt pain in her left elbow, but couldn't stop laughing when she realized what she'd done.  The entire dining hall was staring at her and Cinders as the other girl helped her up.  Looking around, Artemis saw her dessert splattered all around her.  Cinders said something about getting a mop and Artemis grabbed Gryffin's milk from the cooler.

Glaring and laughing at the same time, Artemis tossed Gryff her milk.  "Don't you ever ask me for milk again."  Gryffin merely smiled.

"Thank you Arty."  Artemis tossed her a "you-SO-owe-me" look.

"Hey, Artemis, I know someone who could help you get that cake off your face."  Artemis dropped her gaze to the floor.  _Yeah, so do I…_  She laughed a bit more.

"No, Gryff-child, I think I'll leave the face licking to you and Blink."  She'd moved around the table by this time, giving Gryff a poke in the side as she made her way to the bathroom to clean up.  She did not notice Snitch get up to follow her.

"Damn floor," Artemis muttered as she ran her hands under the warm water in the girls' bathroom.  Her elbow ached horribly, and she was nearly covered in cake, she could see in the mirror.  She saw movement behind her and turned around to find Snitch standing in the doorway.

"You'se okay?"  He looked worried, and Artemis felt guilty at causing that.  She smiled cheerily.

"Yeah, I'm fine."  He didn't look convinced.

"You shoah?  Dat fall was pretty loud."  Artemis winced a bit.

"Yeah, I'm sure.  My elbow hurts a bit, but I'm fine.  Really."  Nope, still not convinced, but he accepted her statement.

"I'll see yah aftah dinnah."  She nodded and smiled a good-bye to him, watching as he walked down the small corridor to the main room of the dining hall.  Now to clean up before her table finished eating.

End Chapter 8 


	9. Deathstorm '03

**A/N: **Okay, first, before Iforget, there was a footnote in last chapter.  It was in reference to the chairs in the Guards' Room.  This is because the white plastic chair was not the chair Vash was sitting in when he…**shudder**  Anyway, he was actually sitting in the good, blue camp-chair.  Not a fun thing to know. -_-;;  Oh yeah, Deathstorm this chapter.  Hope you enjoy seeing what it is like to be in LO for a Deathstorm.

**A/N II:** Wow, guys, I am SO sorry this has taken so long.  My muse (abt!Dutchy) left me for a bit, and when he came back, he wanted to work on **Promises** and not this. ^_^;;  Now, however, I have three new muses!  Pippin!muse, Faramir!muse, and Eowyn!muse.  I give them major credit for this update.  Well, them, and Luthien, whom I love dearly.  I'm on a big Lord of the Rings kick right now, so that's why the last part of this sucks so bad.  Oh yeah, the rest of Thursday morning will be the next chapter, whenever that happens.

**Shouts!**

**Cassie: **Child, I don't know how, but you left two signed reviews for last chapter.  I'm puzzled.  And here's your update.

**Luthien:** Dear, I love you!  Thanks for getting me on this again, and it's up to you if you want to start that or if you want me to.

**Gryffin:** I'm not a whore!  See!!  I prove that in this chapter. ^_^  And again, here's your update, since I'm such a nice person.

**Brownie:** Thanks for the review!  Love you dear, for your support!

**Luna:** Love you hon.  Really, I do.  Promise next chapter will have some Cowboy in it.  Just need to think this out. ^_^

**Storm-A:** Thanks for the review, hon.  Will try to put you in more chapters, honestly!

**Maddie:** Love you Maddie!  I'll try to fit in using the voice on you sometime, if I can.  Maybe while I'm doing badge work sometime. ^_^  I need to laugh. ^_~

Artemis smiled in her sleep.  She had met Snitch earlier that evening by the doors to the Trading Post.  Very rarely did anyone go back there, and Artemis had checked the schedule to make sure no unit would be by.  When Snitch had arrived, she'd immediately embraced him, simply enjoying the feel of him.  Then they'd started kissing, and, well…  She'd been breathless when they'd finally stopped.

But that was all several hours earlier.  They'd spent some time sitting on one of the small Haven couches watching _Robin Hood: Men in Tights_.  Snitch didn't necessarily understand all of the jokes and references but did chuckle when the other inhabitants of the Haven began yelling at Artemis for quoting nearly the entire movie.  She rewarded his tolerance and humor with a glare and a moderate smack on the arm.  He responded with a poke to her side, which caused her to shriek briefly and jump.  That caused the whole room to laugh, and Artemis shot wounded glares to all present.

Now, though, she was curled up in her sleeping bag on her Golden Bed, dreaming of the tall, dark-haired boy two tents over.  She didn't notice as the rain got steadily worse, though her tent-mates did.

"Luna?" Storm whispered.  The older girl turned over in her bed to face the inside.

"Yeah, Stormy?"

"Is that thunder?"  Luna paused for a moment.

"Yeah.  Think we should wake up Artemis?"

"Yeah.  We'd better start storm-lashing, too."  Storm turned on her stomach and faced Artemis' bed.  "Artemis…" she called.  The smaller girl didn't move.

Luna gave it a try, calling from across the tent.  "Artemis.  Artemis, wake up."  Still, she didn't move.  "Jillian Leigh Stelzner!  Wake up!"

Artemis groaned and rolled over, eyes still closed.  "What?" she mumbled, clearly wanting to return to her rest.

"Artemis, it's thundering," Storm said.

"Goddammit.  Do I need to get up?"

Luna replied.  "Probably.  The way this is sounding, we might be moving inside."

"Damn."  Reluctantly, Artemis pulled herself from her warm, comfortable, _dry sleeping bag and began hunting for socks.  "Heard anything from the unit staff yet?" she asked as she pulled on her GUARD jacket and brown bucket hat._

Luna snorted derisively.  "Do we ever?" she retorted rhetorically.  Artemis was forced to accept the statement.  By this time, Storm was storm-lashing (pun not intended) her second corner and getting ready to do the third.  Artemis shoved her feet into her shoes with the bright, bright yellow duckie booties over them and began lashing the corner of the tent by her bed.  Raindrops pounded loudly on the tent.

"I'm gonna go work on some camper tents and see if the unit staff have woken up yet," Luna grumbled as she exited out the front of the tent.  Artemis sighed.

"God, I hate this weather."

********************************

A half-hour later she hung up her soaking jacket in a corner of the Haven to dry.  All of the girls from Laurel Oaks and Christy had spread their sleeping bags and pillows about the main room of the Haven, and the staff moved to the back rooms.  The only problem was, there weren't enough bunk beds for all of the staff.

Fawn sighed.  Somehow, she'd known this would happen, and there was nothing she could do to stop it.  "Staff, listen up."  All of the staff present gathered in the hallway to listen to their Assistant Camp Director and Head Nurse speak.

"Alright guys.  I know there aren't enough beds, so some people are going to have to sleep on the floor…or double up.  Anyone doubling up must stay in the other room," she pointed to the room not containing her own bunk, "and I don't know about it, okay?"  With that, the older woman left the group in the hall to work things out for themselves.

Snitch wrapped an arm around Artemis' waist.  "I know what room we're in," he murmured in her ear.  She smiled at him.

"I call a top bunk!" she said loudly.  At Snitch' raised eyebrow she grinned and whispered, "Harder to tell if more that one person's up there."  They moved back to the room, and Luna called after them.

"Behave you two!"

Artemis giggled as they placed Snitch's sleeping bag on the mattress and settled themselves on it.  Snitch threw her a questioning look.  She shrugged.

"Just…happy, I guess.  I haven't been really happy for a while."  Snitch pulled her close and she wrapped on arm around his waist the other around his neck.

"Den that's all dat mattahs," he said, punctuating his statement with a brief kiss.  Artemis sighed and turned around, letting Snitch spoon against her.  He was surprised at her behavior, but he knew she had some ghosts in her past that needed dealt with, so did not question her, as much as it hurt.  He merely held her against him, nodding off to sleep beneath her sleeping bag.

Artemis, meanwhile, could not fall asleep.  Her thoughts ran in circles.  _Why am I doing this?  This is how it was with Dan…look what happened there.  But…with Snitch…it's different.  I feel like he really cares…but does he?  How do I know?_  She did not get much sleep that night, only nodding off near four out of exhaustion.

****************************************

Snitch woke the following to the sounds of the Barn staff leaving for morning feed.  He watched silently as Storm, Luna, Jack, and Boots all exited the room, then looked down at the small figure curled in his arms.  Artemis, had, sometime during the night, pulled her knees in towards her chest.  He found her adorable, and decided not to wake her until at least the bell had rung.

**End Chapter Nine**


End file.
